Break Even
by BlackGirlAnimeLover
Summary: Akane has seen the most horrific thing she thought she would never see. She sung a song she never thought she would sing especially about Ranma. Break even by The Script but sung by Samantha Jade (I would listen to it before you start reading you'll get a better idea). Read and Review. (Some other songs are in here but the story is based on Break Even) DISCONTINUED
1. A Heart Doesn't Break Even

Break Even

Lyrics- are in **BOLD and ****_Italics_**

**Regular words-** are in.. well Regular

Song- Break Even by the Script but sung by Samantha Jade watch?v=aZ4l53KRv1M ( I would listen to it on youtube before you read this book but if not idc)

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Akane's Pov

I can't believe him! He would seriously go to Ukyo's Shop instead of coming with me home. He never does this unless we had a HUGE fight, but today went pretty smoothly and for him to do that just works my nerves! I like walking home with Ranma, he walks on the fence and I walk right next to him on the sidewalk. It kinda makes me think that we are really that boyfriend- girlfriend type of couple instead of a Made-to-be-a-fiance-of-someone-you-just-met-by-your-stupid-fathers couple. Anyway I should go get him. And when I get there should I let tomboy type come over me and hit him or should stay calm and tell him to hurry home before we miss dinner. Yeah! I'm going with option number 2.

By the time I got the the shop it was closed, but the door was unlocked. That's the stupidest thing ever. Anyone could just come in a rob her without her even even knowing. But when I opened the door to the shop, I didn't make too much noise because I guess she was in the back and she didn't hear me. As I walked toward the back I noticed a lot of romantically lit candles then I thought to myself "the fuck, did her power turn off or something?". I kept walking until I got a room with a lot more candles then the restaurant part of the shop. I heard a couple of noises so I walked up closer but after that I saw the most horrific scene in my entire life.

Ranma and Ukyo Kissing! And I don't mean just pecking on the lips. I'm talking about French, all tongue** passionate** kissing on the floor. That's just one part, the worst part is that Ranma's shirts was unbuttoned and was down at him elbows. While Ukyo's employee shirt was off and her bra was showing, her body pressed up against him and him holding her butt while they were at it.

Tears automatically rushed down my face. I couldn't bear to watch any longer, if I did I would have killed myself, while burning out my eyes. I sprinted out of the Okonomiyaki shop and ran until I was about 4 blocks from home. While my tears were still falling I sung a song I never thought I would sing.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely Bree-tthing**_

_**I just prayed to a god that a never Bee-lieveed in**_

_**I lost my time while he gained freedom**_

_**An when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

Akane jumped on the fence while ending her verse and looked at the water below her before continuing on with her sad song.

* * *

Ranma's Pov about 5 minutes ago

Ranma walked along the streets of Nermia thinking of the time he just had with Ukyo. " I would have kept going but I know 'Kane is mad at me for not walking home with her but... I'm mean... It was worth it."

Ranma kept walking until he saw Akane standing there with her head down. He wanted to know what she was going to do so he hid on top of a roof a waited to see what she was going to do. About 10 seconds later he heard and angel come out of Akane's mouth as she sung.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely Bree-tthing**_

_**I just prayed to a god that a never Bee-lieveed in**_

_**I lost my time while he gained freedom**_

_**An when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

Even though she sounded like and angel he heard the hurt and sorrow in her voice. Then he thought for a moment and realized that she said 'he'. Who was this 'he' that gained freedom Ranma asked himself. Akane jumped on the fence and started at the water before her before he continued her singing. Ranma thought to himself "Man I thought she might she would hurt herself, shes a natural"

_**The next few days with be some of myyyy worst**_

_**an when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

_**even, no ,no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you**_

_**What am I supposed to say when I'm all all chocked up and and your ok-ey**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, oh yeah, I'm falling to pie-e-e-e-e-e-ces, **_

_**I'm falling pieces hey.**_

**Mmmmmm...**

* * *

**3rd person **

Akane looked down once more and said. "Ranma you jerk, I know im a tomboy, you tell me that everyday. But doing what you did with Ukyo really showed me i dont belong with you. I can't bring myself to love anyone esle but you Ranma."

Ranma was in complete shock,frozin in his own feelings. Akane just said she loved him. But also said she saw was him and Ukyo did.

"Okay then Ranma" said Akane. " I hope you and Ukyo have a wonderful Life together, and to make it easier ill get out of your pigtail forever. Rest in Peace Akane Tendo" that was the last thing she said before diving into the water

Ranma got frightened so his reflexes came in and he dived into the water after her changeing into his Jusenkyo cursed form . Akane was nowhere to be found but Ranma kept looking. Then he found her next to a rock curled up into a ball letting bubbles out the side of her mouth to else her air. Ranma started to swim over, then Akane when loose and started floting so Ranma sped up his pace. grabbed her bridal style and push himself/herself out of the water using the bottom of it.

Ranma layed Akane on the side walk and instantly started pumping her stomach to get all the water out. After a few minutes of CPR Akane spat out all her water and opened her eyes. "why am I still alive" she said looking at her surroundings then locked her eyes on Ranma. She gave him a HARD glare buefore slapping him the hardest she could in his face.

"RANMA YOU JERK STAY AWAY FROM ME, I'M BREAKING OFF THE ENGAGEMENT, FOR MARRY UKYO FOR ALL I CARE" After that bring said Akane ran tword the family dojo. Leaving Ranma to mope in his guilt.

* * *

wow that was a werid ending but i hope you liked it please review so that i know someone is reading my stories

Thank you and when you review give me some ideas on what i should write


	2. Running Away

_**I know i haven't updated this in some time, Well the real reason is because i though no one licked it but that's not true at least 9 people read it. Anyway I'm giving you guys a new chapter because some people though I left them hanging. Just know I'm like in 7th grade and I'm trying to work on my writing skilles**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **_

* * *

**Akane's Pov**

Why? Why did I have to see him. I thought running away from the person I love. But also the person that broke my heart into pieces so small a magnifying glass won't help you. But like the old Akane she would run home. And not just her home. His Home as well so I went a whole different way but I will come back I still have to do something there.

As I ran past the few places of Nermia that were familiar to me, I found a bench to rest on. So I took all the energy I had left and sprinted toward it. As I sat on the wooden bench I felt something on my butt, so a scooted over a little bit and picked up a flyer, and it read **The Fukayoi **(Foo-ka-o-ee) **Modeling Project- You could be the next ItGirl in Japan. **_Just call at** :800-FUKAYOI **_and we'll serve you right away.

I wanted to read more but I heard Ranma called out my name, I could hear the Guilt and Angerness in his voice so I got up and ran to the only place I knew way the close, the mall were Sayuri worked at Victoria's Secert. Ranma would never find me there plus she need someone to talk to about what just happen 20 minutes ago.

I sprinted inside the Furinkun Mall, and I ran as far as my legs could take me. I stopped a but to look at my surroundings, Great! I was about 4 stored away from Victoria's Secert. In hope I could get there soon and her my heart out to my bestiest friend then. I heard... Him.

* * *

Sorry for the really really short chapter but I promise it will get better when i updat a new one

Review some idea okay thanks :P


	3. Victoria's Secret and Fukayoi-itGirl

**Hi Everyone, sorry about the short chapter last time but this one will be longer, trust me. Plus I had the worst case of writers block and I only wrote like a sentence a day. Read, Review, and Enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything owns to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

_Small Preview: I sprinted inside the Furinkun Mall, and I ran as far as my legs could take me. I stopped a but to look at my surroundings, Great! I was about 4 stored away from Victoria's Secret. In hope I could get there soon and share my heart out to my best friend then. I heard... Him._

_**Akane's**** Pov.**_

Right after I heard my name being called, I turned around and locked my eyes on my destination: Victoria's Secret. Even though all of my energy was taken away from me, I felt like if I could make it to the store I would be just fine. I got into what seemed like a running pose. Ready. Set. Sprint.

_**Ranma's Pov.** _

When I finally got the courage to go after Akane, I ran toward the direction she was going, but a way I've never seen before. I went up streets that I've never seen before in the 2 years I've been living in Nermia. What seemed like hours I finally saw my beautiful blue short-haired fiance siting on a bench, or should I even be able to call her that after what she saw. Angry at myself I called out to her. I guess she heard angry-ness and guilt in my voice but when she looked up she looked frightened. Then she got up and ran.

"Oh no you don't your not getting away from me yet my darling Akane." Saying it with a evil smirk upon my face.

I went after her, full speed. I only caught up a little bit because she went a speed I've never seen before. We both were heading toward the mall. Once again I've never even seen this place before. Where is she going anyway? Akane dashed inside the malls door, and so did I. I lost her for a moment then I found her next to a store resting because I knew she was tired from running that fast. I called out to her once more, and I knew that got her attention because she looked at me with that frightened face again like when I call for her the first time. All I remember is that she got into a running pose and took off running into a random store.

_**3rd Person.**_

Akane finally got into the store , and was welcomed with a friendly smile and Sayuri still waving, Akane responded with a high-five while jumping over the counter to hide in one of the cabinets.

"Sayuri, if you see Ranma act like I'm not here okay." said Akane

" But Akane..." Sayuri couldn't say anything else because she was interrupted by Akane giving her a "please do this for me" glare. So she did what she was asked and started to check in some new items just to make it look like she was working.

"_**AKANE, IF YOUR IN HERE YOU BETTER COME OUT AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY.**_"

The entire store looked toward the entrance. And were surprised to see a man in a store like this. But that man was none other than Ranma Saotome, son of Nodoka and Genma Saotome, fiance of Akane Tendo, lives in the Tendo Dojo,in Nermia Japan.(woo that took away some breath)

"_**AKANE, AKANE, I KNOW YOUR IN**_** HERE**"

Ranma was now screeching inside the store making sure he was heard. The entire store still had no problem looking at Ranma yelling, but as he walked up to the cash register everyone though it was over and they went back to shopping. Ranma stomped up to Sayuri knowing that if she's in here then Akane is sure to be in here also.

"Sayuri, just tell me straight forward, is Akane in here" asked Ranma in a bit more calmed voice, Sayuri looked down at the cabinet not too much to give her cover away but enough to see Akane. And by the looks of it Akane was doing every kind of hand motion, mouth movement there was, obviously saying no. Then Sayuri looked up and gave Ranma a gentle look on her face making sure no to show any signs of guiltiness.

"Sorry Ranma, haven't seen Akane since she left school." Sayuri said giving it to him plain straight like she was asked. Sayuri kept that gentle glare knowing how to hide what she knew from Ranma. After hearing that, Ranma calmed down a bit.

"Sorry about this, I mean, making a big scene nd' stuff." said Ranma, finding the floors so shinny and interesting while playing with the yellow ties on his shirt. Sayuri took a big sigh looking at Ranma. "He's pretty cute when you take a good look at him, but to bad I'm not even remotely interested in him." thought Sayuri as she gazed at Ranma.

"Well,again, sorry for making a big scene in here." said Ranma in a baby voice. (werid right :P)

"It's okay Ranma, stop apologizing your creeping my out." Said Sayuri in a scared-playful voice.

"Iight, then see ya." exclaimed Ranma, running out of the store in search for Akane.

Right when she knew the coast was clear. Akane stepped out of the little cabinet under the counter. And took a big relaxing sigh.

"AKANE, WHAT WAS YOUR LOUD ASS FIANCE DOING CHASING YOU AROUND. YOU KNOW WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT. IT'S NOT GOOD, PEOPLE MIGHT THINK SOMETH-" yelped Sayuri before being cut off by Akane.

"Yeah,Yeah I know you told be about it but I came here to tell you what happen. Well really just to get it off of my chest." said Akane trying to calm Sayuri down before she made a big ruckus like Ranma.

"Ok, I'm listening." said Sayuri pulling her to the back and sitting down.

" Are you sure this is okay, I mean I'm not going to get you fired or anything." said Akane fidgeting with her fingers.

" It's alright Akane, I only had another minute before I got off on my break." said Sayuri, motioning her hand in circles.

"Okay then, it all started when I was getting ready to walk home and I couldn't find Ranma so I asked Yuka if she had seen him and she said that Ranma left with Ukyo. So, of course, I had to walk home by myself. But I didn't go all the way home I went to Ukyo's shop to get Ranma. And I already told myself not to resort to violence. But when I got there the front door was unlocked, and when I went inside and I saw all these romantically lit candles everywhere. So then I went further into the Shop and you won't believe what happened." explained Akane, while "whatever" tears were threatening to fall.

Sayuri leaned over and hugged Akane. She gave a tight squeeze before she asked Akane to continue.

"They were kissing Sayuri. And not a small peck on the lips, it was passionate, french, all-tongue kissing. And the worst part it both there shirts were basically off!" Akane almost screamed with her horse-like voice she leaned back grabbing a tissue from the box beside her, wiping her red puffy eyes and blowing her running nose.

"Okay, Akane I know that's not all that happened. It takes a lot more than that to bring you down to tears this hard." said Sayuri rubbing Akane's back to sooth her.

"Alright, then I ran out to the shop as fast as I could home but I didn't get there all the way. I was about a few blocks away. Then you know that song me, you, and Yuka made up if we had any boy problems that had a situation like that. I sung it trying to calm myself down, but Sayuri you know if I can't calm myself down by singing then nothing can stop my hurt, so I said my Goodbye's and jumped into a creek by the sidewalk." said Akane, whispering the last part.

Sayuri's eyes went wide. "Akane, so you mean to tell me that you basically wanted to kill yourself because you couldn't stop your hurt. You know you can't swim."

"Well, yeah but the only reason I'm here is because Ranma somehow saw my jump into the creek and brought me back up to the surface. And when I woke up a slapped him so hard it felt like a punch and ran. I didn't go home instead, I came here wanting to tell you what happened and ask for your help". said Akane blowing her nose one more time.

" My help on what Akane." said Sayuri with a confused look on her face.

Akane didn't even need to answer her, all she did was reach into her pocket and pull out the Fukayoi-itGirl flyer.

* * *

Hope you liked it and I want to ask a question.

Are you allowed to put lyrics in these stories?

Just asking and Review me answers. Hope the story is getting good for you.

Luv ya from Anaies Gibson-Fearrington


End file.
